Problems, Problems, Problems
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: Hiruma's being ignored by his own fu*king girlfriend, Mamori. He recalls the past of why she's avoiding and ignoring him.


**Made**: 19 June 2009  
**Discalimer**: (long one! kekeke.. I love playing with Hiruma, he's fun!)

Me: Once again, I own the.. ***bang! bang!* *avoids the bullets*** WHAT THE?!

Hiruma: I'm back, you fu*king author! Kekeke! ***grins and let out a McMillan Tac-50***

Me: Glad you're here to accompany me.. ***smirks as I let out .50 Browning Machine Gun***

Hiruma: ***lick his lips*** What a nice gun you've got there.

Me: What a praise, coming from you..

Hiruma: Kekeke.. ***let out more rifles and machineguns*** Let's do it.

* * *

Hiruma scowled as he pops another bubble.

It's been four days since Mamori ignored him and he's not pleased with that. This is the first time someone actually _dares_ to ignore him – she even avoids him too! But for this case, he couldn't do anything because he knew that he's at fault even if he didn't want to admit it. Just so you know, being ignored by your own girlfriend sucks.

Hiruma typed furiously at his laptop, frustrated. He's not used to feel helpless and useless, he hates being weak. But for this once, he doesn't have a clue on how to make his fu*king girlfriend's gonna talk to him again.. it's almost a week and he still doesn't have any way out. He wanted to ask Kurita or Musashi, but his pride said "no" and so, pride wins - always wins. For the first time, he wanted to be deaf and ignore his pride then asked for some damn advice.

"Damn problems," He muttered. Yes, he admits he's not good at these kind of things, but he still understands. "Damn, damn, _damn_.." He slammed the table. Thank goodness there's no one inside the clubhouse, or there'll be some bloody bodies inside.

He remembered the cause of this trouble.

_

* * *

_

**_Six days ago..._**

_"Hiruma!" Mamori call out to him._

_The corridors were oddly empty. Hiruma turn his head while carrying his AK47 on his shoulder like always. He pops a blue bubble and then stares at her. "What, fu*king manager?" He waited at the edge of the window for Mamori to come to him. The auburn haired girl smiles, "It's about the next match. I've got a solution."_

_Hiruma's eyes widen and then a smirk came to his face, "Nice, damn manager."_

_They walk together to the clubhouse, and no one dare to face their path - more like, Hiruma's path. As Mamori prepared some coffee and Hiruma put his gun at his locker and decided to play a video of their next opponent. Mamori put the black coffee in front of the blond guy and drink her own coffee. She let out a content sigh and then open up her bag, revealing some papers and a notebook. She open up the pages and stopped at a certain page where there's lots of scribbles._

_"So, we're going to do this.." She explains some of her tactics and Hiruma's grin grew wider. Even if he never tells to anyone, but he's damn proud of her. The one and only fu*king manager he ever had. Then Mamori closed her notebook after explaining her thoughts and tactics._

_Mamori packed her bag and headed outside. Hiruma hold her wrist, "Going home already?"_

_"Yeah, what do you think?" She points outside, where it's almost night._

_"Let me walk you home." He said, preparing some stuff and then slid his laptop to his bag. Mamori smile, being his girlfriend isn't' bad at all even though sometimes they argue - or maybe always argue. They both walk outside and then Mamori locked the door, after that they both walk trough the hall of school and then headed towards the gate._

_

* * *

_

_Mamori walks silently beside him, playing with her hands. Actually, she wanted to hold hands with Hiruma, but she pushes it aside. Hiruma's not the romantic type, holding hands would be funny for him. There is a slight of disappointment, but she's used to it.. being with Hiruma is much harder than anyone ever thought. He's so dense and un-romantic that sometimes makes Mamori burning in anger. Yet that's the consequences of dating a devil like him, someone who only loves football and football only. And she can't blame him for that._

_She sighed, feeling helpless._

_Hiruma glance at her and then smirks. He knew what's on her mind right now, he always knew. But he doesn't show it bluntly, it's not his type. He thinks about it for a while and then nods. His hand reaches out for hers and then ignored the shocked expression on her face. He drags her along, "I don't want you to get lost while thinking creampuffs like that.." He grinned._

_"Hiruma!" Her face reddens in anger yet she's happy._

_They keep arguing like always while holding hands, didn't know that there's someone behind the bushes, holding a camera._

* * *

**Note**: Kekekeke.. cliffhangers! Yeah, I'm evil, so what?

I'm going to separate the story into two-shots or three-shots. It depends. Since if I continue this, it'll get too long and boring. So yeah, cliffhangers rocks! For authors, of course, not readers, kekeke.. oh God, I better stop laughing like Hiruma, it's creepy. But I can't help myself, kekeke.. arggh! Btw, sorry for misspelled words and grammars problems. Or if its OOC, can't help it, kekekeke..

- animchan


End file.
